Once Upon a Dream
by Milda Malione
Summary: Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu Emily Osment. Pesta dansa dalam mimpi dan kenyataan Hermione Granger sama saja: ia berdansa dengan orang yang sama. Sulit dipercaya, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Sudut pandang Hermione.


Once Upon a Dream

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, _Once Upon a Dream _is the main soundtrack of Sleeping Beauty, Walt Disney.

_Dia disana, dengan kehangatan yang terpancar dari mata kelabunya. Memandang lurus kearah seorang perempuan bergaun biru laut tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Dia benci harus mengakui ini: perempuan itu cantik, sangat cantik, dan dia mencintainya. Karena alasan itulah, dia memutuskan untuk mengajaknya berdansa._

oOo

_Once Upon a Dream_

_Inspired by a song from Emily Osment_

oOo

Mendadak saja Profesor Dumbledore mengumumkan akan ada pesta dansa di Hogwarts, entah apa alasannya. Turnamen Triwizard sudah terlewat dan natal masih dua bulan lagi, tapi malam ini, semua murid yang – menurutku – seharusnya mengerjakan tugas-tugas di ruang rekreasi mereka, sudah berkumpul di Aula Besar dengan gaun-gaun dan jas pesta terbaik yang mereka miliki. Aula besar sendiri terlihat sangat menawan. Pita-pita hias berbagai warna terpasang dimana-mana, karpet merah terbentang menyambut para murid yang datang, musik klasik mengalun merdu ditambah dengan langit-langit yang disihir serupa dengan langit malam di luar, terang penuh cahaya bintang.

Aku datang bersama Ginny, menuruni tangga, menyusuri karpet merah menuju area pesta di pusat Aula Besar. Beberapa pasangan kulihat sudah 'mencuri start' dengan berdansa duluan sebelum pesta dimulai. Ada Zacharias Smith dan Padma Patil, Dean Thomas dan Romilda Vane, Hannah Abbot dan Neville? – oh, setelah tahun lalu dia berdansa dengan Ginny, sekarang dia mengajak anak Hufflepuff itu, tak kusangka – dan Luna Lovegood yang berdansa sendiri dengan gaya anehnya. _Parah sekali. Tak pernah sadar betapa anehnya dia, _gumamku pelan.

"Ada masalah, Hermione?" Ginny bertanya dengan dahi berkerut, rupanya ia mendengar aku bergumam.

"Eh, tidak. Hanya melihat Luna, gaya dansanya aneh sekali."

"Tidak aneh. Dia memang selalu begitu, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar," aku tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, kuharap semua sudah berkumpul disini karena pesta akan segera dimulai," Profesor Dumbledore naik ke atas podium dan mulai berbicara, pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berdansa serta merta menghentikan aktivitas mereka, "Ini bukan pesta dansa untuk menyambut acara besar seperti tahun lalu, bukan juga pesta dansa natal. Ini hanya pesta dansa biasa yang kupersembahkan untuk kalian, murid-muridku semua, sebagai penghibur rutinitas membosankan di Hogwarts. Lagipula, pesta dansa ini bisa menjadi obat stress untuk anak-anak kelas lima yang akan menghadapi OWL dan anak-anak kelas tujuh yang akan bertemu NEWT," sejenak Profesor Dumbledore menghentikan pidatonya. Aku menahan napas. _… bisa menjadi obat stress untuk anak-anak kelas lima yang akan menghadapi OWL._ Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih memilih belajar dan membaca buku ketimbang harus mengikuti pesta ini untuk persiapan OWL nanti.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah tak sabar untuk berdansa," Profesor Dumbledore melanjutkan kembali pidatonya. "Selamat berpesta, kalian semua. Semoga malam ini menyenangkan. Nikmatilah.." dan dengan riuh rendah tepuk tangan serta sorak sorai murid-murid, Profesor Dumbledore turun dari podiumnya, berkumpul kembali dengan guru-guru di meja depan Aula Besar.

Lagi, pasangan-pasangan yang tadi mencuri start kini mulai berdansa kembali, ditambah pasangan-pasangan baru yang memenuhi area dansa. Aku dan Ginny masih berdiri di tempat kami, memperhatikan mereka yang meliuk-liuk mengikuti alunan musik.

"Lihat, Hermione! Dia memandangku," bisik Ginny di telingaku.

"Siapa?" aku menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Ginny dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sedang tersenyum kearah kami, kearah Ginny tepatnya, Michael Corner, "Oh, dia," kataku pelan.

"Kurasa dia akan mengajakku berdansa," kata Ginny lagi saat melihat Michael Corner mulai berjalan menghampiri tempat kami berdiri.

Benar saja. Begitu sampai didepan Ginny, ia membungkuk perlahan dan mengajak Ginny berdansa. Sekilas Ginny memandangku seakan meminta izin untuk meninggalkanku sendirian disini.

"Pergilah, Gin.." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, kau?" Ginny tampak ragu.

"Aku tidak apa-ap–"

"Hei, kalian!" Ron menghampiri kami dengan wajah sumringah. "Belum berdansa?"

"Oh, baguslah, kau datang," kata Ginny. Dahi Ron berkerut, "Aku baru saja akan berdansa dengan Michael, kau temani Hermione saja. _Bye_!" Ginny meninggalkan aku dan Ron berdua, ia berjalan ceria bersama Michael, berkumpul dengan pasangan lain yang sudah lebih dulu berdansa.

Dahi Ron semakin berkerut memandang Ginny yang pergi begitu saja, "Kalau bukan sedang berdansa dengan adikku, sudah kumantrai dia."

"Sudahlah, Ron. Biarkan saja mereka, toh tidak mengganggumu," kataku mencoba menenangkan.

"Kau sendiri, Hermione? Tidak berdansa?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, "Harry mana?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Disana, dengan Cho."

Aku memandang kearah yang dimaksud Ron. Harry sedang berdansa dengan Cho. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi dan aku tersenyum melihatnya. Merasa senang akhirnya Harry punya waktu berdua dengan perempuan itu seperti yang sudah lama ia harapkan.

"Manis sekali," gumamku. Ron tidak menggubris, ia terlihat resah menanti seseorang. "Ron?"

"Yah.." jawabnya pelan.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?"

"Yah, er – aku – menunggu pasangan dansaku."

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Lavender," bisik Ron. Aku agak terkejut mendengarnya, meski begitu kuusahakan untuk tersenyum mendengar pengakuan yang baru saja Ron katakan.

"Oh, kau mengajak Lavender rupanya,"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku tadinya akan mengajak.." kata-kata Ron terhenti.

"Mengajak siapa?"

"Oh, lupakan saja.." Ron berkata tak acuh saat melihat Lavender menghampiri kami.

"Hai, Ron.." sapanya.

Ron hanya membalas dengan senyum dan segera mendekat kearah Lavender untuk mengajaknya berdansa. Ia sempat melirik dan membisikkan kata 'maaf' pelan kearahku. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Dan sekarang, aku sendirian di tengah keramaian.

Keadaan ini membosankan. Aku sudah mencoba bertahan dengan mengambil gelas _cocktail _berkali-kali. Mencoba bertahan dengan melihat orang-orang yang sedang berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing, kecuali Luna Lovegood. Sekilas aku berpikir untuk bergabung dengan Luna daripada berdiri disini sendiri sepanjang malam, tapi kemudian aku tahu itu bukan ide yang bagus.

Malam semakin larut. Aku baru saja memutuskan untuk pergi dari Aula Besar setelah menyimpan gelas _cocktail _keempat yang sudah kosong. Benar-benar membosankan. Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika aku segera pergi dan kembali ke ruang rekreasi, melanjutkan membaca buku lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat orang-orang berdansa.

Aku sudah berada tepat di ujung tangga menuju bagian luar dari Aula Besar ketika mendengar suara seseorang, suara yang sepertinya sudah cukup familiar bagiku, "Pulang sebelum berdansa, eh?"

Untuk sekejap aku mengira pertanyaannya bukan ditujukan padaku, tapi sosok itu berdiri tepat dibelakang dan tidak ada orang lain lagi di ujung tangga ini. Aku berbalik dan melihatnya berdiri disana, tepat didepanku.

"Malfoy!" aku memekik tak percaya.

Ia tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Tak punya pasangan berdansa?" ia bertanya dengan gaya angkuhnya.

Wajahku memerah. Untuk apa Malfoy bertanya seperti itu? Pertanyaan yang amat sangat tidak penting.

"Bukan urusanmu," kataku ketus. Aku kembali berbalik untuk meninggalkan Aula Besar yang sekarang semakin menyebalkan dengan kehadiran si Slytherin itu.

"Tunggu, Granger!" ia menyusul menyamai langkahku, dan entah kenapa darahku berdesir lebih kencang.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" tanyaku dengan mata menyipit memandangnya.

"Mauku? Mengajakmu berdansa."

Apa telingaku sehat dan tidak salah dengar? Dia baru saja mengajakku berdansa? Dia? Malfoy? Oh, demi celana Merlin, mimpi macam apa ini?

"Apa aku salah dengar?"

"Perlu kuulangi, Granger? Buka telingamu, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Sudah jelas. Ia mengulanginya lagi dan maksudnya masih sama. Mengajakku berdansa.

Beberapa saat aku hanya mematung dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun untuk menjawab ajakannya. Malfoy masih disana, balas menatapku dengan mata kelabunya yang memancarkan – ah, apa itu – kehangatan? Pertama kalinya aku memandang sepasang mata itu dengan jarak sedekat ini, dan ternyata matanya begitu indah – oh, Merlin! Apa yang kupikirkan?

"Terima kasih, Malfoy! Aku tidak tertarik," aku berkata, masih dengan nada ketus. Setelah menyadarkan diri dari pesona tatapan matanya, aku kembali melangkah, melanjutkan maksudku yang tersendat karenanya.

Ia masih disana, dan kembali memanggil namaku, "Granger! Tolong," dan ia kembali menghentikan langkahku, "Sekali ini saja," katanya dengan lembut, jauh dari suara seorang Draco Malfoy yang biasa kudengar.

Napasku tertahan. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada si Malfoy itu? Apa kepalanya terbentur dan kena amnesia? Apa ia salah makan atau minum ramuan? Apa dia sedang dalam pengaruh mantra, kutukan Imperius mungkin? Tapi rasanya semua kemungkinan itu tidak benar. Ia tetap disana, berdiri dan menantiku merespon ajakannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku kembali berbalik. Senyum yang kini mengembang di bibirnya lebih lembut dari senyumnya yang pertama, tidak lagi mirip seperti seringai. Aku mulai luluh, kuputuskan untuk menuruni beberapa anak tangga mendekatinya, tempat ia menungguku disana.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, Malfoy," kataku setelah kembali berhadapan dengannya, "Kau mengajakku berdansa dan itu adalah hal paling aneh dalam hidupku."

"Terserah apa katamu," katanya tenang tanpa menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya, "Tapi apakah kau akan menolak tangan ini?" ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan sedikit membungkuk

Seperti dihipnotis, tanganku seketika terulur menyambut tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya tangan kami bersentuhan, dan – oh, Merlin! Apa yang dia lakukan– mencium tanganku? Serasa ada aliran listrik yang mengalir saat bibirnya menyentuh punggung tanganku untuk beberapa detik. Dan itu detik-detik paling mendebarkan dalam hidupku, lebih mendebarkan daripada menunggu keputusan Topi Seleksi di tahun pertama dulu.

"Er – Malfoy.." aku berkata dengan gugup.

"Lantai itu sudah menunggu kita, nona," katanya dengan menggengam tanganku berjalan menuju lantai dansa, tempat yang beberapa menit tadi ingin kutinggalkan. Dan seperti terhipnotis untuk kedua kalinya, aku hanya menurut.

Kami sudah disini, di lantai dansa. Berbaur dengan pasangan-pasangan lain yang masih bergerak seirama alunan musik. Beberapa pasang mata memandangku dan Malfoy yang baru saja bergabung. Beberapa dari mereka melemparkan pandangan tak percaya, sebagian lagi memandang penuh tanda tanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan mereka. Aku disini, berdansa dengan Malfoy, dan baru kusadari, matanya tidak lepas menatapku sejak kami mulai berdansa tadi.

"Malfoy, kau.."

"Aku kenapa? Mempesonakanmu?"

Yah, benar. Kataku dalam hati. Tapi tidak mungkin aku mengatakan kejujuran itu padanya.

"Aku hanya heran kenapa kau mengajakku berdansa."

"Kenapa harus heran? Tidak ada anak laki-laki di Hogwarts yang tidak mengagumimu, Nona-Tahu-Segala," katanya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan kami.

Bisa dibilang ia sudah berhasil membuatku tersipu.

"Aku tidak – ah Malfoy, kenapa kau ini?"

"Panggil Draco saja, Hermione. Dan tolong tutup matamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuktikan sesuatu."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan, dan tentu saja aku tidak langsung menuruti permintaannya.

"Kau tahu, Hermione. Aku mencintaimu dan akan membuat malam ini tidak akan pernah kau lupakan," ia tersenyum dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Jenggot Merlin! Kenapa ini? Aku baru memejamkan mata serapat mungkin saat wajah Malfoy semakin mendekat. Hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, sedetik kemudian aku merasakan… bantal? Bukan bibir Malfoy? Demi apa lagi ini? Aku bermimpi?!

oOo

_I hope it's true_

_This visions is more than what it seems_

'_cause if dreams come true, I know what we'll do_

_We'll dance once again,_

_The way we did then upon a dream.._

oOo

Aku keluar ke ruang rekreasi dengan perasaan kesal yang amat sangat. Malam tadi aku bermimpi berdansa dengan Draco Malfoy. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku dan bahkan akan menciumku. Cih! Mimpi yang aneh. Lain kali aku akan berdoa lebih lama dan menghindari makan kacang segala rasa Bertie Bott sebelum tidur agar tidak mimpi buruk seperti itu lagi.

Kerumunan anak-anak di depan papan pengumuman menambah kekesalanku. Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa mereka memilih berkerumun disana sepagi ini. Sangat pentingkah pengumuman itu sehingga mereka lebih memilih berdesakan daripada bergegas sarapan ke Aula Besar?

"Pengumuman apa sih?" tanyaku pada Ron saat sudah duduk di kursi dekat perapian. Ron sedang menyalin esai transfigurasi Harry cepat-cepat. Aku mencibir melihatnya.

"Pesta dansa. Nanti malam," kata Ron tak acuh.

Pesta dansa? Aku sudah tidak bermimpi, kan?

"Pesta – apa?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Pesta dansa topeng lebih tepatnya," Harry yang menjawab.

Aku semakin terperangah. Aku jelas-jelas sudah bangun dan bahkan pada kenyataannya memang ada pesta dansa mendadak di Hogwarts. Apa-apaan ini?

"Ini gila!" cetusku tanpa sadar.

Ron menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya. Ia kini memandang penuh tanya kearahku.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bermimpi tentang pesta dansa semalam, dan ternyata memang akan ada pesta dansa malam nanti. Maksudku, bukankah ini sebuah kebetulan? Mimpi yang jadi nyata."

"Bagus sekali, Hermione. Kurasa kau mewarisi bakat Trelawney. Itu yang ia sebut penglihatan batin," Ron berkata sebelum ia kembali menulis lagi.

Aku mendengus kesal, "Oh, jangan bilang begitu, Ron. Aku tidak suka!"

"Kau bermimpi tentang pesta dansa topeng?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak, hanya pesta dansa biasa. Tapi sama saja, kan?"

"Beda, dong," celetuk Ron, "Malam nanti kau harus pakai topeng untuk bisa ikut."

"Dan kita tidak harus memilih orang untuk jadi pasangan dansa kita," Harry menimpali, "Semuanya serba mendadak dan misterius. Kita nanti pakai topeng dan tidak ada yang akan mengenali, bukan?"

Aku termangu sejenak. Konsentrasiku terbagi antara mendengarkan kata-kata Harry dan memikirkan kembali mimpiku semalam.

"Jadi, kalian akan ikut?"

Ron dan Harry mengangkat bahu serempak. Mereka berdua memandangku dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'kita lihat saja nanti'.

oOo

_I know you_

_I danced with you once upon a night_

_There we were wishing this dance would last forever all the time_

oOo

Sekali lagi aku memandang bayanganku di cermin untuk memastikan semuanya sempurna. Gaun berwarna biru laut hadiah natal dari Mum sudah membalut tubuhku, dandanan rambut sudah terlihat rapi, dan aku hanya butuh satu benda lagi: topeng.

Siang tadi, Ginny memberiku sebuah topeng yang sama dengannya. Agar aku bisa dikenali, katanya, dan dia bisa tahu aku berdansa atau tidak di pesta. Ia memberi Ron dan Harry juga. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Ia terlihat paling semangat menyambut pesta dansa topeng mendadak yang baru diumumkan tadi pagi itu, entah kenapa.

Topeng sudah terpasang. "_Done_!" gumamku. Aku segera menuruni tangga menuju ruang rekreasi.

Tempat itu sudah kosong, kurasa semua anak sudah berkumpul di Aula Besar. Aku baru akan keluar dari lubang lukisan saat menyadari masih ada seseorang disana. Kuputuskan untuk berbalik dan melihat siapa yang – "Ron!" aku memekik ketika melihat Ron masih hilir mudik di sekitar perapian. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Mengambil topeng. Ketinggalan," sahutnya. Ia mengacungkan topeng yang sama dengan yang kukenakan dan segera memakainya.

"Kita bisa ke Aula Besar bersama, Hermione," katanya kemudian. Aku mengangguk dan mendahuluinya keluar dari lubang lukisan.

"Kau tahu, Ron, di mimpiku aku pergi bersama Ginny, tapi kenyataannya malah denganmu, kakaknya," kataku memulai pembicaraan saat kami sudah berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Kau mau membanding-bandingkan mimpi dan kenyataan?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya – yah – supaya kau tahu saja."

Kami berbelok menuju Aula Besar. Aku terkejut saat baru memasuki ruangan itu, hiasannya, karpet merah yang terbentang, langit-langit malam yang penuh bintang, semua sudah kulihat sebelumnya: dalam mimpiku.

Sudah penuh orang disana, dan pesta sepertinya sudah akan dimulai karena Profesor Dumbledore sedang berpidato memberi sambutan di podium. Aku tercengang mendengarkannya. Pidato sambutan Profesor Dumbledore yang menyebut-nyebut kalau pesta ini diadakan untuk menghibur anak kelas lima sebelum OWL dan anak kelas tujuh sebelum menghadapi NEWT benar-benar persis seperti dalam mimpiku semalam.

"Aneh," desisku pelan.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Ron.

"Pidatonya, sama persis dengan mimpiku."

Ia memandang malas padaku, sepertinya Ron sudah tidak ingin mendengarku menyebut-nyebut tentang mimpi itu lagi.

Pesta sudah dimulai. Beberapa pasangan yang sama-sama bertopeng sudah berdansa di tengah Aula Besar. Aku dan Ron masih berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun selain menonton orang-orang yang berdansa disana.

Aku melihat Ginny sudah berdansa dengan seseorang. Tentu saja aku bisa mengenalinya karena topeng yang ia kenakan persis sama denganku.

"Itu Ginny," kataku pelan pada Ron.

"Yah, aku juga melihatnya. Berdansa dengan siapa anak itu?"

"Michael Corner."

Dahi Ron berkerut, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Di mimpiku Ginny berdansa dengan Michael Corner."

"Oh, ayolah. Kenapa kau tidak berhenti memikirkan mimpi itu?" Ron mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa, Ron. Semuanya sama persis, dekorasi Aula Besar, pidato Dumbledore, Luna Lovegood yang berdansa sendirian," aku menunjuk Luna yang memakai topeng berwarna warni dan dihiasi bulu-bulu. Bahkan saat memakai topeng pun, ia masih bisa dikenali karena gaya anehnya, "Semuanya sama. Dan dalam mimpiku, kau akan berdansa dengan seseorang."

"Kau yang akan mengajakku berdansa?"

"Tidak, bukan aku," gelengku cepat, "Di mimpiku kau berdansa dengan Lavender."

"_Bloody hell_, Hermione. Kau bercanda? Aku dan Lavender? Oh.."

"Itu yang terjadi dalam mimpiku."

"Terserah," ujar Ron tak peduli.

Kami tak bicara lagi. Ron memakan _cupcake _penuh-penuh di mulutnya. Aku tidak mengambil makanan atau minuman apapun yang terhidang di meja. Tidak untuk _cocktail_, tidak untuk apapun. Aku hanya sedang berusaha membedakan keadaan yang benar-benar nyata ini dengan mimpiku semalam. Semuanya terjadi persis sama, dan jika ini masih akan berlanjut, nanti aku akan berdansa dengan – ah, Draco Malfoy..

"Sshh.. Ron, ini aku." Seorang perempuan dengan topeng yang berwarna senada gaunnya menghampiri Ron. Seketika ia menghentikan suapannya.

"Shappa?" tanya Ron dengan mulut penuh _cupcake_.

"Aku, Lavender."

Deg! Apa kataku tadi?

Ron melirik ke arahku, matanya seakan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Lavender.

_Cupcake _di genggaman Ron terjatuh begitu saja saat mendengar pertanyaan Lavender.

"Kau mengajakku berdansa?" Ron balas bertanya tak percaya. Lavender Brown mengangguk.

"Baik," kata Ron akhirnya, "Pergilah duluan, aku akan menyusul."

Lavender meninggalkan kami berdua menuju lantai dansa setelah sempat melambai pada Ron. Aku memandang Ron dengan tatapan menyiratkan 'apa kataku tadi'.

"Kau benar, Hermione.."

"Yah, aku memang selalu benar."

"Kalau Ginny berdansa dengan si Corner, aku dengan Lavender, lalu siapa pasangan dansamu sendiri, kalau begitu?

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Ron, "Itu, oh, kurasa, aku lupa – yah aku tidak ingat berdansa dengan siapa," kataku berbohong.

Ron terlihat kecewa mendengar jawabanku, tapi ia segera membersihkan mulutnya yang penuh krim _cupcake_ sebelum meninggalkanku sendirian, mengikuti Lavender yang kini sudah menunggunya di lantai dansa.

Aku kini terdiam. Jantungku berdegup kencang menunggu kejadian selanjutnya. Jika ini memang akan sama seperti mimpiku semalam, aku punya dua pilihan; menunggu Draco Malfoy datang dan mengajakku berdansa atau pergi sekarang juga.

Malfoy tak ada bedanya dengan Slytherin lain yang kukenal; sombong, angkuh, membanggakan status kemurnian darah mereka, dan – er – Malfoy mungkin agak berbeda, tapi – aah, sudahlah. Kurasa tidak ada gunanya menunggu si Malfoy itu mengajakku berdansa di pesta ini. Ron benar, itu hanya mimpi, dan kenyataan yang sama terulang dua kali hanyalah sebuah _déjà vu_, tidak berarti apa-apa kecuali sebuah kebetulan.

_Tapi bagaimana dengan dekorasi Aula Besar yang sama? Pidato Dumbledore yang sama? Dansa aneh Luna yang sama? _Salah satu sisi hatiku bertanya. Yah, itu semua hanya kebetulan. Buktinya aku tadi pergi dari ruang rekreasi bersama Ron, bukan dengan Ginny seperti dalam mimpiku. _Lalu bagaimana dengan Ginny yang berdansa dengan Michael Corner? Lavender yang mengajak Ron berdansa? _Itu juga kebetulan. Di mimpiku, Ron yang mengajak Lavender berdansa, bukan sebaliknya. _Lalu bagaimana jika kau memang berharap diajak berdansa oleh seorang Draco Malfoy? _

"Arrgh! Cukup!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak. Seseorang yang sedang mengambil segelas _cocktail_ mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandangku.

"Hai," aku menyapa entah-siapa-itu untuk melumerkan suasana. Ia terlihat tak peduli, mengedikkan bahu, lalu pergi.

Baiklah. Sekarang apa? Aku sendiri disini dan masih menunggu mimpi itu jadi kenyataan? Ini konyol! Apa yang kupikirkan sebenarnya? Berdansa dengan Draco Malfoy sepanjang malam, mendengarnya berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku, membiarkan ia menciumku.. Okay! Ini-benar-benar-konyol! Aku pergi sekarang!

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga keluar Aula Besar. Aku gemetar, jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dan darahku berdesir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Di mimpiku, ia datang ketika aku sampai di tangga, dia datang dan mengajakku berdansa, mengulurkan tangannya, mencium punggung tanganku, tersenyum, dan..

"_Pulang sebelum berdansa, eh_?"

Aku hampir pingsan mendengar kata-kata itu. Masih kuingat jelas suaranya, gaya bicaranya, dan kalimatnya yang persis sama. Mataku terpejam, belum berani untuk berbalik.

"_Malfoy_!" dalam mimpiku aku memekik seperti itu, berbalik dan mendapatinya berdiri di ujung tangga. Tapi dalam kenyataan ini aku tidak melakukannya. Aku masih terdiam dan memerlukan beberapa saat untuk menyadari bahwa ini nyata, bukan mimpi lagi.

"_Apa maumu, Malfoy_?" itu dalam mimpi. Kenyataannya, aku tidak mengatakan apapun dan mataku masih terpejam.

"Mau berdansa?" itu kenyataan. Dan suaranya terdengar semakin dekat. Dia tidak lagi berdiri di ujung tangga, melainkan sudah berada di sampingku. Aku bisa merasakannya meski dengan mata tertutup seperti ini.

"Kau mau berdansa?" itu masih kenyataan, semakin nyata – dan aku semakin lemas.

Kuputuskan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang aku miliki hanya untuk membuka mata dan melihatnya berdiri tepat di sebelahku, dengan senyum itu, senyum yang sama seperti di mimpi.

"Apa kau – Malfoy?" desisku pelan.

Ia tetap tersenyum, "Darimana kau tahu?"

_Sudah cukup jelas dalam mimpiku_, kataku dalam hati. "Dari – er – rambutmu.." Ya! Aku beruntung masih bisa mencari jawaban tepat yang masuk akal. Rambut pirang platina miliknya sudah cukup mampu menandakan bahwa itu dia, Draco Malfoy.

"Kuulangi, maukah kau berdansa denganku? _Sekali ini saja.._" Tidak. Ini kedua kalinya kau berkata seperti itu, gumamku dalam hati. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan aku terhipnotis lagi seperti di mimpi. Kuulurkan tanganku dan dia menyambutnya dengan hangat, menjalarkan kehangatan itu lewat sentuhan bibirnya di punggung tanganku. Demi Merlin! Aku sudah hampir mati!

Aku mengikutinya menuju lantai dansa di tengah Aula Besar. Ia menyentuhku begitu halus. Tanpa mampu berkata apapun, aku hanya mengikuti gerakannya, bersembunyi dibalik topengku ketika memperhatikan wajahnya lekat-lekat serta mata kelabunya yang juga terhalang topeng berwarna emas, sangat kontras dengan rambut pirang dan kulit pucat miliknya.

Musik klasik yang masih mengalun itu terdengar sangat merdu di telingaku. Aku tidak percaya ini sedang terjadi, bukan mimpi. Draco Malfoy sedang berdansa denganku, dan bahkan ia tidak menghilangkan senyumannya. Senyum yang sangat jarang kulihat.

Semuanya terasa indah. Aku dan dia masih berdansa, musik masih mengalun, dan mata kami masih bertatapan dibalik topeng yang kami kenakan. Aku merasa tidak ingin mengakhiri malam ini, pesta dansa paling indah dalam hidupku. Dengan sekejap semua gambaran tentang Draco Malfoy yang sombong dan arogan menguap begitu saja, tergantikan oleh senyum manisnya yang bahkan belum lepas hingga saat ini, saat dia menatapku. Benarkah dia sudah melupakan status dar – tunggu! Aku baru menyadari sesuatu, dan rasanya aku membenci diriku saat ini, _Dia mungkin tidak tahu dengan siapa dia berdansa sekarang, aku memakai topeng dan dia tidak tahu siapa aku. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku adalah Hermione Granger, si darah-lumpur. Dia mungkin mengajakku berdansa hanya karena terpesona oleh gaun yang kukenakan, dan dia bahkan tidak menyadari siapa aku! _Merlin! Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?

"Tunggu," aku berhenti berdansa dan melepas genggaman tangannya, ia terlihat kaget.

"Maaf," bisikku, "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Ia tersenyum lagi, dan aku mulai bosan saat harus mengakui bahwa aku menyukai senyumnya.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu dirimu?"

"Tidak – aku.."

"Hermione Granger, seorang Gryffindor dan kelahiran-muggle.."

"Tapi.."

"…dan murid perempuan terpintar di Hogwarts."

"Tunggu, kau.."

"Kau sudah tahu siapa aku, bukan?"

"Malfoy, itu benar kau?"

"Sudahlah, kenapa kau berhenti berdansa?" ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya lagi.

"Tidak, tunggu! Jangan bermain-main denganku!" aku mulai tak sabar dengan sikapnya, "Kenapa kau ini?"

"Aku? Kenapa? Kurasa aku mencintaimu, Hermione.."

Merlin! Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"Apa maksudmu? Se – sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah, aku lupa, sudah lama sekali," katanya, masih terdengar santai padahal wajahku sudah berubah merah sejak tadi, "Kupikir malam ini akan jadi malam yang tepat untuk membuatmu tidak akan melupakanku.."

"Kau gila, Malfoy!"

"Aku masih waras, Hermione. Dan tolong panggil Draco saja."

"Malfoy, aku tidak tahu kenapa–"

"Draco!"

"Okay, Draco.. Kenapa kau.."

"Sshh.." ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku, "Jangan katakan apapun lagi," katanya, mataku terpejam saat merasakan wajahnya semakin mendekat, dan – yah, kalian tahu, dia sudah mengambilnya, ciuman pertamaku. Dan ini nyata, bukan mimpi atau _déjà vu_.

oOo

_Once upon a time_

_I dreamed we'd be together in love forever_

_Once upon a night_

_I was wishing for a never ending _

oOo

THE END

.

.

FYI, Lagu _Once Upon a Dream _ adalah soundtrack dari film _Sleeping Beauty_ yang diproduksi oleh Walt Disney. Dinyanyikan kembali oleh Emily Osment dan dirilis pada tanggal 12 September 2008, bertepatan dengan peringatan _Sleeping Beauty 50th Platinum Edition_.

.

.

Author's note:

Aaaahh maluuu *tutup muka.. Sebenarnya saya sendiri agak kecewa sama fic ini, soalnya ga sesuai harapan, tapi, yah, beginilah jadinya, mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan. Sudahlah, no comment, mau ber-disapparate saja! Bye!

Have you read this? Don't forget to give your review, dear… ^_^


End file.
